


Break it to Me

by spuffy_noelle



Series: Country Song Series [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffy_noelle/pseuds/spuffy_noelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song "Somebody Else Calling You Baby" by Luke Bryan</p><p>She looks pretty as ever with her long blonde hair pulled back from her face and a pair of dark sunglasses covering her eyes.  He can’t tell if she sees him, but he thinks she does by the way her shoulders tense up as they drive passed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break it to Me

Daryl Dixon slows his beat up old truck to a stop before he can do something stupid and turn down the long dirt road that leads to Hershel Greene’s farm. He isn’t even sure yet what excuse he would use for stopping by so unexpectedly. He lives clear across town in a small two bedroom house with his brother, Merle. They don’t own any pets, so he certainly can’t claim to need the veterinarian’s help with any animals. 

Truth is he’s out of his damn mind and should turn the hell around right the hell now. He’d been minding his own business at the local pharmacy, picking up some household necessities and a pack of cigarettes for Merle (that he’d more than likely end up sharing with Daryl) when he heard them. Two girls in their early twenties talking about him. 

Jimmy was back in town and wasn’t that just peachy. Of course his on-again, off-again girlfriend Beth Greene would be thrilled. No, they didn’t personally know Jimmy or Beth, but it was a small town and everybody seemed to know everybody else’s business. Why, it felt like just yesterday that Jimmy had left town and they were sure his first stop would be to the Greene farm to reunite with his girl.

Daryl had quickly paid for his few items and gotten the hell out of that store. What did those nosy girls know, anyway? Sure, Beth and Jimmy had dated on and off since their junior year of high school, but he’d been assured that they were permanently off-again by a very reliable source.

Beth Green, herself.

How exactly Daryl had gotten mixed up with the petite blonde, not even he was sure. Everyone in their small town knew the Greene’s. Hershel, the patriarch, was a well respected veterinarian and God fearing man. His family attended church every Sunday without exception. He was a widower, with a son who had moved to Atlanta and two daughters. Maggie, the oldest of the two daughters, was back and forth between Atlanta and Senoia, splitting time between helping her family on the farm and spending time with her boyfriend in the city. 

Then there was Beth. Beth Greene who’d come crashing into his life like a wrecking ball. He’d been hunting one morning, crossbow cocked and aimed, and then suddenly someone was singing and his deer had run off. He’d been livid. It had taken him over an hour to track the deer, and he’d have to start all over again. Marching in the direction of the singing, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who had startled his prey. 

The most beautiful girl he’d ever seen was sitting on a log by a small pond, a notebook in her lap and pencil in hand. She must’ve been writing her own song because she stopped every few minutes to cross out something or write something new. Daryl had never heard someone sound so sad.

 

Daryl pounds his hand against the steering wheel of his truck. What the hell is this girl doing to him? Running over to her family’s farm like a jealous boyfriend. They’d made no such promises to each other, but it hurt all the same to hear that she was with someone else. Which pissed him off all the more because Daryl Dixon doesn’t get hurt by little girls with pretty voices.

He looks up as he hears another truck coming up the drive. As it gets closer he can see who is at the wheel. And more importantly who is beside him in the passenger seat. She looks pretty as ever with her long blonde hair pulled back from her face and a pair of dark sunglasses covering her eyes. He can’t tell if she sees him, but he thinks she does by the way her shoulders tense up as they drive passed him. 

It takes all the strength and willpower Daryl has not to follow that truck. He has more pride than that! He can just imagine what Merle would have to say about this. His brother would be on the floor spitting laughing at what a fool Daryl was. Falling for some young thing that already had other attachments.

He was a damn fool. 

Daryl whips his truck around in the opposite direction Beth and Jimmy drove off in, heading back to his house. As he drives every moment he’s spent with Beth Greene in the two weeks since that day out in the woods flashes through his mind. That day, she’d looked up and found him watching her just as he’d convinced himself to turn the hell around and go back after that buck. She’d stopped singing and smiled at him, and damn it all if he hadn’t fallen for her right then and there. He’d never seen anyone with a smile that bright, especially not directed at him.

Somehow she got him to come closer. I’m not gonna bite, she’d said with that smile. Without knowing anything else about her, Daryl knew that this girl was innocent, and that he had less than no business being anywhere near her. He found that he had no willpower whatsoever as he moved closer, sitting on another log next to hers. He looked out at the small, still pond, suddenly nervous as hell.

She was real good at making conversation. He would answer her questions, usually in as few words as he could, but she didn’t seem to mind. She told him that whenever she needed a break she would come down to that pond and write. He had no idea what a girl like her would need a break from, but he had heard that she’d lost her ma a few months back so maybe that had something to do with it. 

After a while Beth glanced at the clock on her phone and let out a sigh. She had to be getting back, and he must’ve been dreaming because she didn’t seem like she wanted to leave him. He stood along with her and found himself offering her a ride. Her face lit up, and good lord it gave him goosebumps. 

After that it seemed like Beth Greene was everywhere. In the supermarket with her sister. At the ice cream shop in town with a friend. One day he’d seen her walking out of the library. Before he knew what he was doing she was in his truck and he was giving her a lift her home. She told him that she’d been working at the library for a few months now. She’d been attending the local college before that, but she didn’t say why that wasn’t the case anymore and Daryl didn’t pry. When he dropped her off at the end of the dirt road that led to her daddy’s farmhouse she leaned across the old bench seat and kissed him on his cheek. Daryl was so flustered that he barely heard her soft good-bye as she jumped out of the truck.

The next day, Daryl found himself needing a book on home repairs. Merle would really have a field day with this one. Daryl had been fixing things for over twenty years and was pretty damn good at it. He’d never so much as been inside of the town’s public library, but he was walking through the door before he could talk himself out of it. He walked over to the nearest shelf of books and pretended to browse while peering around the small library out of the corner of his eye.

Something I can help you find?

He’d nearly jumped out of his skin. Not many people could say they could sneak up on Daryl Dixon. She giggled, and then spent the next forty minutes helping him pick out a book and signing him up for a library card. He was grateful the library was empty especially when she asked him out of nowhere, So, do you have a girlfriend?

Daryl knew he was blushing to the tips of his ears as he shook his head. Good because I don’t have a boyfriend, either, and then when he didn’t answer she smiled prettily at him and said I’ll see ya around, Mr. Dixon.

He was pretty sure he grunted an uh, huh back at her as he quickly left the library. His head was spinning as he walked back to his truck. 

 

Daryl slams his front door, grateful that Merle is nowhere to be found. Remembering that day pisses him off. Did she lie to him? Was she planning on using his dirty redneck ass until her pretty boy boyfriend came back? He storms into their small kitchen and rips open the refrigerator, taking out a cold beer. 

Before he can get good and drunk there is a pounding on his front door. From the urgency of the knocking, he could swear it’s Jimmy—there to beat his ass for even looking at his girl. Daryl swings the door open, ready to find anyone besides Beth Greene standing at his front door playing with the bracelets on her left arm nervously. 

“The fuck you doin’ here, girl?” he all but growls at her.

Beth looks up at him. He expects to find fear in her eyes, but apparently she is stronger than he’s given her credit for. “Can I come in?”

As hard as he tries, Daryl finds that he can’t say no to her. Instead he feels himself stepping aside allowing her entrance into the small living room. “How’d you get here?” he asks looking outside, knowing full well she doesn’t have a car of her own.

“I borrowed Maggie’s car.” Beth looks around the small room and into the even smaller kitchen before turning back to him. “I like your house.”

Daryl scoffs. “Ya came here to see my house?” 

A fire lights up in Beth’s blue eyes. “No. I came here because I know ya saw me leave in Jimmy’s truck and I thought ya might like an explanation.”

Daryl shrugs her off. “Ya don’t owe me nothin’.”

“Quit actin’ like I don’t mean anythin’ to ya! I know there’s somethin’ here.” She points between the two of them. “And so do you.”

Daryl won’t meet her eyes. He’ll be damned if he gives this girl any more ammunition. “Say what ya gotta say.”

“Can we sit?”

“I’m good standing,” he replies quickly, not in any hurry to be sitting next to her on his too small couch.

Beth blows out an exasperated breath. “Fine. Jimmy came home today, as I’m sure ya’ve figured out.” She pauses, seemingly unsure where to begin. He holds his breath waiting for her to continue. “He’d left a few months back right after my ma passed to help on his uncle’s farm in Virginia. I wasn’t in any condition to have a long distance relationship so we ended it. Said we’d see where we were when he got back—not knowing when that would be.”

Daryl nods, waiting for her to tell him what he’s known since he saw her in Jimmy’s truck. Her long lost love is back and no matter how nice it’s been getting to know him, he can’t compete with that kind of history.

Beth moves closer to him. “He came back thinking things could go back to normal, and I had to tell him that wasn’t gonna happen.”

Daryl snaps his eyes up to meet hers. She looks sad, relieved and scared all at once. “Why?”

Beth closes the distance between them. “You know why…” she whispers right before lifting up on her tiptoes and kissing his lips. It’s a soft, chaste kiss—like she’s afraid he’ll push her away. If she only knew how very little power he actually had around her. Tentatively she brings her hands up to rest on his biceps, increasing the pressure of her lips against his. His hands find her small waist, and he feels her smooth skin underneath his calloused hands where her shirt doesn’t quite meet her jeans.

Beth pulls back slightly to fill her lungs with air. Daryl gives her a few seconds before attaching his lips back to hers. He takes advantage of her parted lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth to caress hers. Beth responds eagerly, moving her hands up his muscular arms to rest one on his face and the other in his hair, holding him to her.

“Daryl,” she breathes. “I wanna be yours.” He nods, his eyes still half closed from the overwhelming sensations coursing through him. “No.” She presses her body against his, feeling his growing erection on her belly. “I wanna be yours.”

Daryl looks down at her. He can’t remember there ever being a time where a girl had looked at him the way Beth is looking at him now. Like she wants to devour him, and keep him, and be his. 

“Can we go to your room?” she asks quietly, all of her bravado from minutes earlier seeming to disappear with his lack of response.

Daryl grunts a yeah and takes her hand, leading her in the direction of his bedroom. He generally keeps his room tidy, but he certainly wasn’t expecting to have anyone in there today. Especially not anyone like her.

He leads her into his room, closing the door as soon as they’re inside. He’s never been so happy to have a lock on his door. The last thing he needs is Merle even knowing Beth Greene is in his room, never mind having him walk in on them.

His eyes never leave Beth as she looks around his room. It’s nothing special; sparsely decorated with a full sized bed, a nightstand and a dresser. He has a few flannel shirts hanging up in his tiny closet and an extra pair of boots lying on the closet floor.

“You don’t have any photos.” She turns to look at him, as if it’s some sort of crime to have a room with no pictures.

Daryl shrugs. “Never had nobody I wanted to look at a photo of.”

Beth looks at him sadly. “Not even your folks? Your family?”

“Merle’s the only family I got left and I see his ugly face everyday. Ain’t no picture ever taken of my ma. Didn’t even wanna look at my dad when he was alive and right in fronta me.”

Beth takes his hand and together they walk over to his bed and sit down on the edge. She moves the hair out of his face, studying him intently. He isn’t sure what she sees when she looks at him, but she says softly, more to herself than to him, “What happened to you, Daryl Dixon?”

He doesn’t need to respond. This girl sees right through him. Instead, in an uncharacteristically bold move he cups her face and brings her down so she is lying on her back on his bed. He hovers over her, looking from her face down to the way her breasts are moving up and down with each inhale and exhale. He moves his hand from where it rests on her cheek, his fingers traveling down her throat to her shoulder and down her arm. He feels her skin pebble with goosebumps at his touch. 

“Ya are ya know,” he tells her quietly, looking back up into her big blue eyes. “Mine. And I’m yours.”

Beth nods, unable to respond with words to his bold declaration. Daryl moves so that he’s covering her, careful not to put too much of his weight on her, and brings his head down to capture her lips with his. Their mouths meet furiously, no doubt as to where this is headed. 

At first he’s unsure what to do with his hands. He tentatively brushes his fingers against her flat stomach and her answering moan gives him all the encouragement he needs to travel up under her thin tank top. 

Beth pushes him back and he’s sure she is going to slap him and run out of his house. Would serve him right for thinking he can touch her like that. To his complete and utter surprise she grasps the edge of her top and pulls it over her head so she’s in nothing but her bra. That’s quickly discarded as well, her quick fingers undoing the fastening behind her back. 

His throat immediately feels dry. What the hell did he ever do to deserve this? He can’t think of one damn thing, but he isn’t going to question it any further. Emboldened by her nakedness, he palms her breast, feeling the nipple pebble against his rough skin. Leaning forward he squeezes her breast, taking the small bud in his mouth. He licks and sucks and she arches her back, pushing her breast into his mouth. 

He’s so preoccupied with exploring her chest that he almost doesn’t notice her tiny fingers start to unbutton his shirt. Not ready for that yet, he takes her hands in his and lays her back down on the bed. Using one of his hands to hold both of hers above her head, he starts to unbutton the skinny jeans she’s wearing. He slides his fingers down her pants touching her through her underwear and he can tell by the way she flings her head back that she forgot all about taking his shirt off.

“Daryl, please,” she moans and he knows she needs more. He stands off the bed, grasping the top of her jeans and pulling them down her legs. Cursing at the boots in his way, he quickly unties and throws them clear across the room in his haste to undress her. Her giggle at his frustration breaks a little of the tension in the room, but he’s quickly back on top of her pushing her up so that she’s lying with her head on his pillow. 

“I’m feeling a bit underdressed here,” she teases him softly, a little self-conscious wearing only her panties while he’s still fully dressed. 

Daryl pauses before walking over to the light switch and turning it off. Though it’s still light out and the room isn’t completely dark, he hopes Beth won’t be able to see his back this way. Getting rid of his jeans and shirt, he returns to her in his boxer briefs and undershirt. 

Beth reaches up to him, bringing him down to her and sealing her lips to his. Moving his hand down her body, he slips his fingers inside her cotton panties seeking out her wet folds. He groans at the feel of her, moving one finger inside her. Answering his groan with one of her own, Beth’s hips rise to push his finger deeper. 

Adding a second finger, Daryl pumps them in and out slowly before adding pressure to her clit with his thumb. Feeling that she’s close to exploding, Daryl wraps his lips around her nipple sucking greedily at the hard nub. He’s never needed to make someone come the way he needs Beth to. He needs to know that he can do this for her, make her unravel with his hands and mouth. 

And unravel she does. Crying out his name she comes on his hand, hard. The convulsions rack her body for what feels like forever. When it’s over she opens her eyes and lets out a shaky breath. He doesn’t give her much time to recover before he’s back on her. Her hands fly to unbutton his pants, using her hands then her feet to push them down his legs. His erection springs forward and she reaches out to touch him. 

Daryl notices her eyeing his length nervously and stills her hand with his. “We don’t gotta do anythin’ ya don’t wanna,” he assures her.

Beth meets his gaze, shaking her head. “No, I wanna. I wanna be yours.”

“Don’t gotta do this to be mine.”

“I know,” she responds, beginning to move her hand over him again. He releases his hold on her, letting her stroke his erection until it becomes too much. He wants to be inside her when he comes.

He curses to himself, realizing he used his last condom months ago and never replenished. “Ain’t got no protection,” he explains to her, rolling off her to lay next to her, exasperated.

Beth’s concern at his outburst quickly turns to relief. She moves to straddle him, taking him in her hand once more. “It’s okay we don’t need it.”

Daryl looks up at her, shocked. “I’m clean,” he promises.

“I trust you,” she tells him with a soft smile before lining him up at her entrance. For some crazy reason he trusts her too, and he is too far gone to stop now if she wants to keep going.

Beth slides down onto his length and they both moan at the feeling. He’s glad she takes a moment to adjust to the intrusion because he needs it to regain control. She’s the tightest thing he’s ever felt, and he doesn’t wanna blow it by coming right away like a fifteen year old virgin. 

She starts to move over him, up and down, grinding against him to stimulate her clit. “I ain’t gonna last long,” he tells her, already feeling his stomach clenching at the sounds she makes.

She moves faster, trying to reach her peak. Daryl squeezes her breast with one hand while the other snakes between them to rub her swollen clit. It doesn’t take much, and she’s calling out his name in an endless loop as she comes. He moves his hands to her hips and pistons up into her wet heat until he comes with a long, low groan.

Beth collapses on top of him breathing heavily. Daryl is finding it hard to breathe himself, but he wraps his arms around her petite frame, holding her to him. He’s never felt so close to another person and it would scare the shit outta him if it didn’t feel so right.

They rest for a while before Beth has to leave. Her sister is going to start getting worried and Beth has no idea where she is going to say she’s been for the past few hours. They dress slowly, exchanging touches and kisses, neither really wanting her to leave so soon.

Daryl opens his bedroom door and is greeted by a “What the fuck?” Merle is perched on the sofa, beer in hand, shit eating grin on his face. He’s obviously been home long enough to have heard what they were doing. Daryl stops short, hiding Beth from Merle’s gaze until she steps around him. Merle’s eyes widen comically.

“You must be Merle,” she says sounding braver than she feels. She holds out her hand. “I’m Beth Greene.”

“You sure are.” Merle licks his lips and shakes her hand. “What the hell is a girl like you doing with my brother?”

She doesn’t dignify that with a response, and Daryl walks her out the front door to her car. “Merle ain’t gonna keep his mouth shut for long,” he tells her. “Your daddy’s gonna kill me.”

Beth laughs. “My daddy’s a rational man.” 

Now that they’re out in the open and anyone can see them, Daryl isn’t sure what to do. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and waits for her to open the car door. She senses his hesitancy, placing a hand on his chest. “You said I was yours and you were mine. Did ya mean it?”

Daryl nods. He meant it more than he’s ever meant anything. 

Beth smiles that smile that burns him up from the inside, and gives him a chaste kiss on the mouth. “Then everythin'll be okay. I know it.”

Daryl wishes he had her confidence, but he nods all the same and helps her into her car. He watches as she drives away mentally preparing to deal with Merle back inside the house.

Merle doesn’t disappoint. “What the fuck are ya thinkin’, brother?” he crows when Daryl returns. “That girl’s barely legal. Her daddy’s gonna be at our doorstep with a shotgun ready to shoot your ass!”

 

Hershel Greene surprises both Dixons and turns out to be as rational as Beth claims. Daryl and Beth sneak around for a month before they come clean, and Hershel is more disappointed that they hid from him than anything else. Daryl has a sneaking suspicion the old man knew what was going on the whole time, though Daryl has no idea how. 

 

Ironically, the next time Daryl is in the pharmacy the same two girls he’d heard talking about Jimmy and Beth all those weeks ago are there. They spot him, and he hears them whispering about him and Beth. He’s pretty sure he hears one of them say, “so what? He’s kinda hot,” and the two of them start giggling out of his earshot.


End file.
